charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Barker
Chris Barker was a business investor enlisted to provide funding for P3. History Surreptitious Sisters In 1999, when Piper Halliwell was struggling to get her club off of the ground, her sisters, unbeknownst to her, decided to get a loan for the necessary money. Prue found Barker, who made a generous offer to give them a massive loan, free of interest, which they could pay back at any time that they desired; it is implied that he did this due to being infatuated with Prue. Meeting for the Loan After a night at P3 that features next to no business, Prue and Phoebe decided that the time was right to accept the loan, but they resolved not to tell Piper until P3 was in the black. Prue phoned him the next day, and he tells her that their deal still stands, but revised it to have 0.25% interest at Prue's insistence. He persistently and flirtatiously attempts to get her to agree to a dinner in Paris, but Prue politely refuses, agreeing to meet at P3 later to arrange the loan. Immediately after getting off the phone with Barker, however, Piper comes into the room and informs them that Dishwalla was coming to the club that evening, which would provide all of the revenue that they needed to get the club in the black. After Leo arrives and informs them that he had arranged it so that they could dispose of the demon that was attached to the manager, Jeff Carlton, Prue leaves to meet with Barker at Buckland's Auction House and cancels the loan. Betrayal Barker, however, is not pleased with Prue's stating that they no longer need a loan, aware that it was because of Dishwalla. He informs her that because of that, he believes that P3 is going to be a great business, and had subsequently gone to the bank before meeting her and picked up the loan. He "requests" that she reserve a pass for him and a guest so that he can see what he's buying. Prue tells him that he shouldn't go through with it, for his own sake. Barker asks her if she is threatening him, and then reiterates his order for two passes, and a booth near the stage. P3 Prue ensures that Chris Barker's name is not on the guest list for the evening, but when he arrives and discovers this, he bribes the bouncer to let him in. When he catches sight of Prue, he walks over and, seeing Piper next to him, introduces himself and states that he will be taking everything over from then on, but might be willing to let her stay on in a diminished capacity. At the same time, Darryl shows up and attempts to talk about the case of the missing girls with them, and Phoebe shows up and says that Carlton is leading Jenny Gordon to the back room. Piper, overwhelmed, freezes the room, and they run towards Carlton and Jenny. The room unfreezes, and shortly afterwards Barker heads to the back room. There, he sees Masselin immediately after the sisters have struck him with the vanquishing potion, and is thrown back from the force of his exploding, and splattered with remnants of his body. After entrusting the girls and Carlton to Darryl, Prue confronts Barker, still out of it from what happened. She tells him that P3, and all of its ups and downs, belong to her and her sisters, and that if he ever bothers them again, he won't have to wonder if she's threatening them. A very shaken Barker responds that he understands. Aftermath The next day, as Piper is paying the bills, she tells her sisters that the bank had called, and said that Barker had withdrawn his offer, stating that he "didn't have the stomach for gruesome stage theatrics". He is not seen or mentioned again after this conversation. Appearances Chris Barker appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Pages needing attention